


spider-manz has created group chat

by goducksgo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Movie Night, Avengers group chat, One Shot Collection, Peter Parker Has a Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, everyone parents peter basically, just a short texting fic bc im bored, no far from home spoilers, peter makes a group chat, post endgame but not canon, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goducksgo/pseuds/goducksgo
Summary: just a few short texting fics between the avengers :)definitely not canon, post endgame but tony and nat are alive, and everyone lives at the tower (like in age of ultron)sorry some chapters are really short, this is just me having some fun while i write for my longer fic (check it out!)





	1. making of chat

**<spider-manz has created group chat>**

**<spider-manz has added iamironman, natr, hAwKeYe, godoflightning, greendude, maximoff, callmecap, myarmislit, rhodeywiththeguns>**

**<spider-manz has named group chat _weALLbeSUPERHEROS_>**

**iamironman: **kid what is this

**callmecap: **^

**natr: **^

**rhodeywiththeguns: **^

**godoflightning: **what is with those upside-down v’s

also what is this

**spider-manz: **don’t get mad

i just thought it would be cool if we had a group chat and just talked on it sometimes

not that we have to talk about avengers stuff or superhero stuff necessarily

idk i like group chats and mr. stark said cap and bucky are super old and don’t even know how to text

**iamironman: **i have never said such a thing

**myarmislit: **OLD?

**callmecap: **well we are 108 so ..

also why is your username myarmislit

do you even know what that means

**myarmislit: **kid made it for me

**hAwKeYe: **why is mine the only grammatically incorrect one?

**spider-manz: **…

**maximoff: **so we just talk on this chat?

**greendude: **i guess

**rhodeywiththeguns: **peter what are we supposed to talk about

**natr: **^

**callmecap: **^

**iamironman: **^

**<spider-manz is typing>**

**spider-manz: **dinner?

**godoflightning: **ice cream

**hAwKeYe: **that is not a dinner food thor

**myarmislit: **i want chinese

**natr: **same

**rhodeywiththeguns:**tacos

**greendude: **burgers from five guys

**callmecap: **specific

**maximoff: **pizza plz

**iamironman: **can we all agree on something so I can order it please

**spider-manz: **the chat has come alive

**callmecap: **it seems so

**myarmislit: **thai takeout

**rhodeywiththeguns: **you already voted

**myarmislit: **im ravenous

**iamironman: **this will never end smh

peter what do you want

**spider-manz: **um im not hungry

**iamironman: **you have the fastest metabolism of all of us kid I know you’re hungry

<**spider-manz is typing> **

**spider-manz: **i don’t want to vote

**natr: **?

**spider-manz: **i feel like I’m being forced to choose my favourite parent

**iamironman: **oh

**natr: **so chinese food then?

**rhodeywiththeguns: **why do you assume peter likes you most

**godoflightning: **when it’s most obviously me

**hAwKeYe: **you mean me

**maximoff: **peter who’s your favourite

**myarmislit: **^

**greendude: **^

<**spider-manz has left the chat>**

**iamironman: **im ordering sushi

**myarmislit: **um wtf

**callmecap: **language

**myarmislit: **i literally used an abbreviation

**maximoff: **why sushii

**iamironman: **bc im clearly peter’s favourite

**callmecap: **debatable

**iamironman: **and he pm’d me that he wants sushi

so there

**<everyone has left chat>**


	2. movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i believe the most likely outcome will be our collective demise."
> 
> "not if we strictly follow the rules of time travel. that means no talking to our past selves, no betting on sporting events -"
> 
> "i'm gonna stop you right there, scott. are you seriously telling me that your plan to save the universe is based on "back to the future?""
> 
> "no."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know scott isn't a part of this texting fic but i just thought i'd include those quotes from endgame, i just rewatched it and i'm always laughing, crying, or thinking about crying during the movie lmao
> 
> *this one is really short, i'm super sorry, but i've been really busy with summer school and just wanted to write a quick one on the bus :)

**<spider-manz has opened chat>**

**spider-manz: **so

movie night

**callmecap: **i believe it was my turn to choose

**natr: ** no

no

no

steves gonna end up picking some ww2 film to relive his glory days

**callmecap: **i was NOT

for your information

i was going to say finding nemo

**hAwKeYe: **finding nemo?

lets watch back to the future

**spider-manz: **no don’t

**iamironman: **BACK TO THE FUTURE?  


BACK  
  
TO  
  
THE  
  
FUTURE?

**spider-manz: **see look what you’ve started

**iamironman: **WE HAVE LITERALLY TIME TRAVELLED BARTON  
  
AND I EXPLAINED 100 TIMES TO YOU AND SCOTT

THAT BACK TO THE FUTURE IS COMPLETELY INACCURATE

**<iamironman is typing>**

PM

**spider-manz: **soooo

im down for finding nemo

**callmecap: **briefing room?

**spider-manz: **i’ll get the chips

**callmecap: **and guac

**<spider-manz has left chat>**

**callmecap: **PETER

DON’T FORGET THE GUAC


	3. saturday mornings with the avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter has to get a suit for his junior prom.
> 
> but, 
> 
> waffles?

**<natr has opened the chat>**

**natr: **um guys its noon

is everyone still asleep?

there’s no one in the kitchen

or in the training room

@iamironman @greendude are you two working in the lab?

@hAwKeYe don't tell me you're in the vents again

hellooo

**<maximoff has opened chat>**

**maximoff: **morning

**natr: **where is everybody?

**maximoff: **shopping

**natr: **they’re shopping on a saturday morning?

**maximoff: **yup they all left really early

**<natr is typing>**

**natr: **im confused

**maximoff: **it’s the kid

**natr: **is peter alright?

**maximoff: **ofc

they’re picking out stuff for peter’s junior prom next week

**natr: **ohh

and everyone went with him? thor, tony, bruce, steve, bucky, rhodey, and clint?

**maximoff: **yessir

**natr: **what a group

**<maximoff is typing>**

**maximoff: **peter wanted their opinion for everything

he’s very much in love with the mj girl

**natr: **i am very offended they didn’t invite us

**maximoff: **@iamironman @godoflightning @greendude @callmecap @myarmislit @rhodeywiththeguns @hAwKeYe how’s it going

**<godoflightning has opened chat>**

**godoflightning: **we have been sitting in tony’s tailor’s store for three hours and the child has yet to pick a suit he doesn’t quote “look like a noodle” in

**natr: **lol

well, have fun

me and wanda are just gonna be here

eating waffles

**<natr and maximoff have left chat>**

**godoflightning: **damn it.

WAFFLES.

**<godoflightning has left chat>**

**<spider-manz has opened chat>**

**spider-manz: **EXCUSE ME

I AM NOT IN LOVE

MJ

  
  
SHE’S JUST A CLOSE FRIEND

  
  
ASBIVSLZHGFCDJKSGAKSUY

**iamironman: **why are you texting

we’re all waiting rn

get out of the fitting room peter

**spider-manz: **i don’t wanna

**iamironman: **and why is that?

**spider-manz: **i look like a noodle.


End file.
